The global demand for a steady, economical supply of fresh water continues to increase. One of the main known modes of increasing the existing water supply is seawater desalination; a proven process that can reliably convert the seemingly limitless supply of seawater to high-quality water suitable for human consumption. Already, desalination plants operate in more than 120 countries in the world, including Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, Spain, Greece and Australia. While large-scale desalination plants have been available for a long time, further installations are expected to increase at an alarmingly fast rate, with most of the desalination plant installations expected to be of either the thermal or membrane type. It is projected that by just 2016, the global water production by desalination will increase by more than 60 percent from its value in 2010. In Gulf countries in specific, where energy costs are low and where the high salinity waters complicate the use of membrane-based technologies, thermal desalination technologies are foreseen to continue to dominate the market in the nearby future. Thus, the need to enhance thermal desalination technologies, which include the multi-effect distillation (MED) and multi-stage flash distillation (MSF) plants, continues to be a pressing issue. It has already been tackled by many authors, and will be addressed in the work presented herein.